Salvación
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Es triste como alguien como tú sufra a manos de las persona a quien creíste amar pero no hay de que preocuparte... Yo, Yohane el ángel caído buscaré la forma de que vuelvas a brillar y trataré de poner en ti la mejor sonrisa


-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Tengo que terminar con esto!-Gritó Nico mientras desenvainaba su navaja queriendo clavarse el objeto hacia su abdomen, los hechos ocurrían dentro de la azotea en horas de la tarde. La datenshi trataba de hacer tranquilizar a su sempai mientras le hacía una especie de llave detrás de la loli, amarrando con sus brazos a la altura de los hombros

-Nico-sama, ¿Alguna vez tus hermanitos se pusieron a celebrar cuando te ibas a la escuela o cuando te ibas a un concierto?

La idol se mantuvo quieta mientras la datenshi mantenía su seriedad aunque tratando de tranquilizar a su sensei aunque pudiese perder la paciencia a primeras de cambio

-No debes mancharte de sangre Nico-sama, si lo haces muchas personas más sufrirán sean tus hermanos, Aqours y Muse, Nozomi-san y Eli-san… Hasta Maki-san

-¡No me hables de esa basura!- La pobre chica caía en lágrimas aunque seguía forcejeando con la datenshi

-Nico-sama, ¿Por qué tildas así a tu novia? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo en su relación?

-¡Maldición!... No puedo creer que esto sea verdad… Quisiera que fuera una pesadilla pero…- La pobre loli dejó de moverse mientras posaba su rostro sobre el pecho de la chuni mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la peliazul usaba sus manos para acariciar la espalda o los cabellos de la pobre loli que por cierto tenía el cabello suelto.

Nico cuya cara estaba hecha un desastre mientras temblaba de dolor y unas cuantas gotas caían sin cesar manchando el suelo mientras la pobre datenshi miraba con algo de lastima a su compañera

-No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera siendo honesta o tratando de ser una mejor School Idol- Apretó los puños mientras alzó la mirada dando a una pobre Nico derramando lágrimas junto con unos ojos rojos inyectados de rabia aunque todo eso era producto del dolor

-Todo no me sirvió de nada, ¡De nada!- La pobre se arrodilló con tal de encestar un golpe hacia el suelo con tal de hacer un hoyo en el suelo pero nada mientras tanto la datenshi podía conocer esa mirada… Sí, esa mirada llena de dolor y frustración por un amor perdido y quizás muerto, cuando sus sentimientos hacia Riko no fueron correspondidos en ese triste amanecer en la playa

-Lo siento, Yocchan… Pero amo a Chika-chan

La pobre chuni se sintió morir mientras anhelaba que sus "Little Demons" pudiesen consolarla pero nada aunque tenía a su lado a sus amigas y quizás a toda Uranohoshi. Cuando viajaron a Tokio para las rondas del Love Live se toparon con las muses sobre todo con la pequeña Nico y era de esperarse que entre ambos grupos se llegase a forjar una gran amistad y quizás una inspiración entre ambos bandos.

En el caso de Nico se ganó dos discípulas y quizás un sequito de admiradoras como Ruby y Dia pero entre Yoshiko y ella surgió una rivalidad que rayaba en la amistad y en la competencia digna por quien era mejor idol a lo cual encontró la mejor solución para lidiar con su corazón roto ser mejor school idol, aprender y convivir del enemigo aunque a veces desarrollar algo más que una rivalidad justa pero… Basta de sentimientos, era hora de que su sempai pudiera tener un hombro en quien llorar y quizás, sólo quizás volver a ver a esa idol brillando como la luz del sol y quizás vencerla en su juego o afrontar la derrota alzando la mirada.

La idol de pronto en medio del dolor y el desespero intentó buscar el pequeño objeto corto punzante con tal de proseguir con terminar su triste existencia pero la datenshi obviamente se lo impidió dando lugar a otro forcejeo entre ambas hasta que de nuevo la datenshi logró dominar a su desdichada sempai para luego llevarla hasta entre brazos con tal de que recapacitara aunque según su corazonada Maki era el problema a lo cual decidió alejar a su sensei junto con varias musas y aqours con tal de saber su dolencia.

Hace varias semanas después del intento de suicidio Nico Yazawa recibió hace dos o tres meses una horrible herida en su corazón, la misma joven argumentaba que la causa de ello era Maki Nishikino que era su compañera sentimental. A pesar de que ambas entrenaban o estaban en la sala club la comunicación entre ambas eran como fría y mecánica.

Yoshiko Tsushima desde algún tiempo notaba eso aunque conociendo a Nico sobre todo con una voluntad de hierro que debía mantener prefirió no comunicar de eso ni a su grupo ni a las musas ni siquiera a Nozomi que era alguien experta frente a esos temas.

Aunque el entrenamiento en la azotea era intenso, aunque se enfocaba en las clases y trataba de sacar exitosamente buenas notas o aunque se mantenía encargada del bienestar de sus hermanos nada de eso llenaba su horrible vacío. Ni siquiera estando con alguna prostituta o yendo a una discoteca gay para beber cerveza no llenaba nada, pareciera que la sonrisa radiante por la que se le caracterizaba había muerto.

A veces era más cercana con Yoshiko, las Kurosawa, el Kananmari, la Yousoro y Hanamaru pero con sus demás amigas incluyendo Nozoeli o Rinpana se volvió alguien fría y apartada, no faltaban los chismes de que Nico era "Parte del enemigo" cuando en realidad enseñaba a Ruby lo necesario para volverse una mejor idol y superarse a sí misma, cosa que a veces se le elogiaba de parte de Dia ganándose el título de Sensei.

A veces su rivalidad con Yoshiko era digna y llevaba de buena manera e incluso ponían su confianza entre ambas con tal de brillar en el escenario, a veces bromeaban o se competían por quién era mejor en cualquier talento sea cocinar o a veces jugaban videojuegos… Para la datenshi pasar el rato con "Nico-sama" como le decía ella era lo más relajante de todo, también tuvo un fuerte rompimiento en su corazón pero desde que conoció a Nico quiso aprender a superarse más que idol lo hacía como persona.

E incluso en medio de su forjada amistad y rivalidad notaba características de ella e incluso sus sentimientos hacia las demás o las aguadas. Desde ese tiempo desde esas semanas donde Nico se volvió de repente alguien fría y solitaria, la chuni podía conocer exactamente el problema de su rival y amiga sobretodo una mirada vacía y apagada junto con unos ojos sin luz.

Ella sufrió algo similar cuando Riko no correspondía sus sentimientos sentía que nada le hacía bien aunque Mari le daba la mano o You la motivara… Cuando pierdes tu corazón duele mucho, poco a poco la poca fuerza que te caracteriza se disminuye y todo lo que veías con claridad se vuelve oscuridad e incluso se acepta lo inevitable.

Desde el incidente del dojo unas cuatro personas se reunían en un rincón del departamento donde vivían por motivo del Love Live, entre ellas Día, Kanan, You y la datenshi conocidas como el "Soldier Game" se indagaban sobre la actitud reciente de Nico con Aqours e incluso se volvió más cercana con las representantes de Uranohoshi hasta invitaba sea a Ruby o a Yoshiko a su casa y como era de esperarse los pequeños hermanos se ganaron el cariño de cualquier amiga de su hermana e incluso se encariñaron con la datenshi.

Ambas jóvenes estaban reunidas en un cuarto de la familia Yazawa ya que querían organizar una pijamada aunque no tan grande ya que desde ese incidente Nico prefería estar con "Amigas de calidad, nada de cantidad", aunque algunas se entretenían viendo como Kotaro jugaba a los samuráis usando una cuchara de plástico aparte de que miraba Samurai X

-No es posible que lo que nos dijo Rin-chan sea cierto…- Decía Kanan haciendo mención de un comentario dicho por la gato de que la pianista pelirroja terminó su relación con la pequeña idol e incluso inició de nuevo con un joven millonario

Dia que miraba como el pequeño imitaba los movimientos de Kenshin usaba en la televisión decía indagando la actitud de su sensei en aquel intento de seppuku más los "Lamentos y preocupaciones" que expresaba Maki aquella noche

-De hecho cuando Nico Sensei dijo que las cosas con Maki-san no andaban muy bien aunque no me dio muchos detalles

-Creemos que ahora ella inició una relación con un joven llamado Ryuho- Agregó You- A simple vista el chico me parece buena persona

-¿Cómo sabes que lo es?

-Lo conocí personalmente, de hecho es un productor y miembro de una agencia de la farándula y bueno ha buscado nuevos talentos pero fue infructuoso ya que obviamente Niichan no aceptó ningún trato con él

-Es comprensible sus razones, desde que Maki-san le hizo esto pareciera otra persona hasta… -La Kurosawa miraba unas fotos recientes donde la loli pelinegra usaba chaqueta o bermudas contrastando bastante ya que solía usar su estilo que la hacía verse muy femenina sobretodo usando faldas cortas o medias hasta la pantorrilla

-Viéndola en estos momentos, parece otra chica

-Está tan arruinada que es irreconocible-Comentó la datenshi algo que You comprendió ya que había tenido una experiencia similar desde que Chika y Riko dieron oficial su relación

-No se preocupen chicas, Yohane tratará con Nico sensei- Miró al pequeño Cotaro que se acercó a ella mientras miraba de manera inocente aunque se le salía un moco- Trataré de ayudarla

-Confiamos en ti, Yoshiko- Expresó Dia con su mirada autoritaria pero con una sonrisa sincera y muy elaborada

You hizo su saludo militar y Kanan apoyó la noción no sin antes mandar como recado uno de sus tantos abrazos para su sensei, la datenshi asintió no sin antes sacar un pañito húmedo para que el pequeño Yazawa se sonara la nariz

La chuni caminó entonces hacia el cuarto de su sensei notando una especie de lluvia aunque el clima de afuera era algo caluroso por lo cual por curiosidad fue para mirar de reojo al baño aunque se quedó absorta cuando una figura delgada similar al de una mujer estaba dentro de la ducha.

La menor miró detenidamente a esa figura hasta que de pronto la sombra dijo

-¿Quién anda ahí…?- El tono de voz se hizo reconocer en la mente de la datenshi la cual huyó sigilosamente como un gato hasta ir a un pasillo lo bastante lejos para no ser asesinada a manos de su Sempai, la peliazul se cubría la boca mientras lidiaba con su sonrojo. De hecho ese era uno de los efectos que le producía su afecto, cariño y lealtad hacia la pequeña idol.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña y tierna tenía que sufrir tanto? No tenía la respuesta pero a pesar de buscar aunque sea una interrogante no podía evitar esa sensación de querer quizás proteger y alentar a su rival en todo momento…Desde antes meditó preocupada de cómo lo tomaría su sensei

" **Cuanto me tomó aceptarlo… Después de Lily jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar, menos de Nico-sama"**

Suspiró y decidió entrar a su recamara la cual era todo de color rosa, encontrando con un montón de peluches sobre la cama, una alcoba digna de una princesa junto con posters de idols de todo tipo… En verdad era el cuarto digno de una idol, no, más bien de una pequeña diosa… Todo tipo de pensamientos le invadían hasta imágenes de su rival en un escenario frente a mucha gente mientras la propia datenshi estaba a su lado.

De pronto algo haló su chaqueta se volteó al ver que era Cocoa que señalaba a un cuarto corredizo que estaba iluminando tenuemente. Entró al pasillo hasta dar con una chica de playera negra sin mangas y unas bermudas blancas junto a un cabello recogido y una gorra de rapero blanca. La mencionada estaba sentada en el suelo mientras veía en su laptop un video cualquiera.

-Hola, buenas noches- La datenshi estaba un poco cabizbaja por incomodar a su sempai, en menos de nada la loli miró algo sorprendida a su kouhai dedicándole una sonrisa

-Ah, hola Nico-sama

-Que tal Yoshiko, perdón Yohane

-No importa

La peliazul se sentó al lado de su sensei mientras preguntaba con una mirada cálida y sincera aunque sus ojos morados carmesí expresaban algo de preocupación y consuelo

-¿Qué sucedió entre Maki-san y tú? Desde aquel incidente en la azotea no pareces ser la school idol que todas conocemos- La pelinegra miró al suelo por un rato y suspiró

-Bueno, no quería decirlo por un tiempo pero supongo que te daré la oportunidad- La idol intentaba recordarlo aunque el dolor que contenía regresaría pero una mano tomaba su hombro, Yoshiko con una mirada comprensiva aunque plasmada con seriedad le decía mientras apretaba un poco su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-Senpai, recuerda que no tienes que sufrir. Yo siempre estaré con usted con tal de superarlo- La chuni le dedicó una sonrisa a lo cual la pequeña idol aceptó

-Bien, todo esto comenzó cuando…

FLASHBACK

Cuando salía de la escuela me había encontrado con algo que no quise que fuera realidad… Una pelirroja se estaba besando en su auto con un chico de cabello negro de ojos verdes, si su nombre Ryuho Mizunaga que era un famoso joven artista como productor ya que en ocasiones intentó reclutarme en su agencia pero preferí rechazarlo y hice bien en hacerlo porque cuando Maki salió del auto tenía algo de dinero en sus manos.

Se supone que cuando eres un miembro de una familia de estrato alto se debe demostrar algo de ejemplo y quizás un poco de moral… Viendo el cómo mi novia se vendía por dinero cuando lo tiene por montones. Después salió el sujeto con su actitud humilde hacia ella mientras me escondía detrás de un kiosco. Cuando se habían ido lo bastante lejos decidí sentarme hacia un pasillo de un parque cercano.

Sentada mirando al suelo mientras de la nada derramaba lagrimas como si me destruyeran el corazón y mucho. Desde ese entonces siempre que me cruzaba con ella no permanecía ni dos minutos con ella ni siquiera iba a una cita, trataba de ir con Rin y Hanayo, Nozomi y Eli intentaron ayudarme pero no quise ni me interesó su ayuda.

Luego de que intentara hacer muchas cosas nada me llenaba del todo y siempre me llenaba de vagos recuerdos desde que la conocí desde la infancia o cuando me peleaba con ella. Otro día me la encontré saliendo de un hotel pero con otro sujeto a lo cual grabé a ambos aunque tuve que escabullirme con tal de no ser descubierta.

Después de unas horas ella intentó invitarme a una cita pero esa noche Yoshiko se quedaba en mi casa ayudando a cuidar de mis hermanos lo cual rechacé y bueno como siempre estando con mi mejor amiga-rival era algo alentador en base a mi tortuoso camino para triunfar como idol.

Finalmente aproveché después de una reunión en la sala club hablar con la persona que hizo añicos mi corazón y la razón de algunas de mis motivaciones a lo cual le indagué usando como pruebas el video que grabé más uno que me topé en una de las tantas páginas que visitaba Nozomi o Umi a escondidas donde encontré a una pelirroja haciéndolo con un hombre mayor en un motel.

Quería que me respondiera de una maldita vez porque estaba haciendo algo así… La encontré en uno de los salones a lo cual ordené que fuera conmigo a la sala club. Nos sentamos y usé el video subido a Xvideos a lo cual me miró atónita como si intentara negarlo sabiendo que aquel físico que en más de una ocasión quise con locura era ensuciado por alguien, por un tipo viejo y horrible.

Con una cara seria aunque tratando de camuflar mi dolor y mi desdicha sentencié

-Lamento haberte "Interrumpido" en tu cita

Se cruzó de brazos para suspirar a responderme… Pero siento que su manera de dar su versión no me convence ni por mucho. Su voz seria lo demostró más con esas palabras

-No es lo que tú crees Nico-chan, aquel hombre no era mi novio. Pero ya se que me vas a decir- Sí, claro no era tu novio pero era uno de tantos bastardos con quienes juegas en la cama mientras te burlas de mí, de mis sentimientos, de todo lo que hace de mí lo que soy para ti… Y creer que parte de mis sueños y logros a alcanzar eras tú y hasta parte de mi sostén

Aclaré tratando de camuflar mi dolor

-Como sea vi a Mizunaga dándote dinero… Dime siendo hija de una familia acomodada, ¿Crees que lo que haces es algo que no puede ser bueno? ¿O me equivoco?

Hubo un rato de silencio, si en verdad es consciente pero no entiendo el porque me hace esto, si en verdad me hubiese pedido que terminaramos o crear una relación le hubiera dado un sí con dignidad… ¿Pero por qué? Eres de una familia y tú como su heredera debes mostrar aunque dignidad por ti misma, ¿Tantos lujos que tienes y quieres más?

Pero ante todo está la reputación del grupo, si uno comete un error se paga entre todos… El video en Xvideos en estos momentos sería visto y reproducido por mucha gente, indagarían sobre Maki chan e incluso los datos personales de todas nosotras, comentarios, posible escándalo sexual, pérdida de credibilidad… Absolutamente todo lo que hemos logrado nosotras nueve se destruiría por nada más ni menos que por Maki-chan

-No puedes salir con alguien, ni mucho menos con Mizunaga- Sentencié-Esta situación afectará para mal a todo Muse aunque el grupo te parezca insignificante, ¿Lo entiendes?

Alisté mis cosas mientras ella me veía de reojo y quizás al suelo pero no podía soportar un rato más, irme a casa y llorar en la cama por terminar en la basura. Aunque mantenía las esperanzas de que algo me llenara ese vacío, no quería un romance ni nada de eso… Quizás una competencia con Yoshiko o quizás las Kurosawa no me vendría mal

No soportando a esa maldita zorra alisté mis cosas y me fui sin plantar cara

-Es todo lo que tenía para decirte. Me voy a casa

Me disponía a alejarme cuando de pronto una mano se clavó en mi suéter

-¿Qué pasa pelo de menstruación?

Una voz seria y baja se hizo notar ante mis oídos como pudiera dar una explicación concisa de lo que hizo

-No hice lo que hice por dinero sino que mientras que fuera cualquiera excepto tú

-¿Nani?

-A mí también me gustaría irme pero no sin antes despedirme como se debe

Me volteo con tal de soltarme

-¡¿Es que no me escuchaste?!- De pronto sus labios pararon mientras se mezclaba con los míos… ¿Cómo a pesar de la crueldad que ha cometido se atreve a besarme como si nada? ¿Cómo era posible que no podía hacer nada frente a ella?

No conforme con eso me abrazó y me dijo con voz dulce

-Nico-chan, en realidad quisiera hacerlo contigo pero definitivamente es imposible, ¿Verdad?

Ahora creía más que nunca que Maki-chan tiene algo que me oculta detrás de su sonrisa y quizás a lo largo de nuestra relación. Tal como me lo suponía comenzó a sonreírme lo mejor que pudo haberlo hecho mostrando sus hermosos dientes aunque lástima que algo en mi corazón decía que no eran buenas intenciones

-Sabes Nico-chan, desde que te conocí siempre me han gustado las chicas lindas pero a veces quería cambiar ese gusto comenzando a tener sexo con varios hombres aunque exageran con darme dinero

-Maki…- No me parecía que hablaba con una amiga, hablaba como una joven orgullosa de ser una inmunda ramera de alta alcurnia. No sé qué debía responderle pero Maki-chan me siguió hablando sin esperar mi respuesta

-Sólo quería probar alguna experiencia, ya sabes… Aunque sea una gran estupidez quisiera continuar con las actividades de Muse.

¿Probar? Entiendo que tengas dudas pero por lo que dices pareciera que alimentabas algo, temo que incluso para ti fui un juguete para tu horrible diversión… ¿Todas esas veces en que me dijiste que me querías con todo tu ser? ¿Las veces en que me dijiste que sólo pertenecías sólo a mí? ¿Aquellas veces en que me decías que era muy linda? Todas las veces que lo hemos hecho pero siento que sólo fueron palabras con tal de engancharme y ahora que admites eso…

-Nico-chan, hablando de Muse contigo e incluso cuando salimos en el escenario de todas las chicas eres la más destacada. También sé que en realidad nadie en este grupo se preocupa de verdad por mí

Suspiró

-Comprenderlo fue suficiente en mi opinión- Seguía sonriendo hasta que de pronto juntó con sus manos y en menos de nada nos besamos. Yo rodeaba sus hombros mientras ella me abrazaba por la cintura. Hurgaba en mi sostén mientras sentía que rozaba mi trasero… Mordía mi cuello.

De pronto algo me domina y en menos de nada mi cara está entre sus pechos… Me siento feliz como si todo lo que hubiera hecho no me hubiera importado, sentirme amada y usada… Ser su recompensa. De pronto la abrazo y no sé por qué pero quiero que no se vaya y que no me deje, beso su cuello y lo lamo quiero que sea mía.

Estoy entre sus pechos soy muy feliz…Me abre la camisa y eso significa que me quiere y seré una inspiración para su vida como siempre… De pronto miro a sus ojos pero su sonrisa ahora era siniestra y sus ojos ahora son fríos y distantes… ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Es mentira? ¿Todo lo nuestro nunca existió?

Quién diría que sus palabras fueron contundentes

-Todo lo que dije antes… Fue una broma, eres una enana estúpida. ¿Creías que andabas de lo lindo conmigo?

Me quedé en shock

-Ya te lo dije, sólo fuiste un experimento. Puedes decirme fetichista pero si fuiste un buen objeto y viendo lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser por mí- De pronto sacó su móvil y me tomó una foto

-Y a causa de todo lo que dije dejó de agradarme tu presencia, me das asco aunque ahora encontré un motivo por el cual burlarme de ti

Me di de cuenta lo que sentía por mí cuando me resaltó con todo

-Gracias por todo Nico-chan, fue lindo lo que hicimos pero aun así te desprecio con todo tu ser… Espero que tengas suerte pero viendo que lo subnormal que eres es mejor que vivas sola…Créeme con alguien como tú no calientas a nadie… Adiós pequeña basura

Todas esas palabras fueron como una apuñalada en mi corazón como si todo lo que hubiera hecho con tanto esfuerzo me lo hubieran destruido, mi corazón, mis sueños, mi vida… En pocas palabras me mató en vida y para concretarlo debo dar fin a ello…Tenía a alguien muy importante y a quien y ahora… ¿A quién tengo a mi lado? Supongo que ya nada existe para mí, un cuchillo, una azotea y un adiós a mi vida.

Unas alas negras me protegen y una mujer en medio de ellas me protege, sus ojos son iguales a los de ella pero más vivos y relucientes… Quizás sea un ser de la oscuridad pero siendo así es feliz, ¿Por qué?

-Nico-sama… Si eres alguien que sufre entre millones de personas… Yo te protegeré y te amaré por toda la eternidad o de lo contrario moriré contigo. Esa es la palabra de un ángel caído.

De pronto suelta la navaja aunque de evadirlo pero viendo a mis hermanos, Dia y Ruby, Aqours… Yoshiko… Al fin, al fin…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La pequeña idol miraba su laptop la cual señalaba aquel video donde la pelirroja de su corazón se revolcaba con un hombre de unos 25 a 30 años… En menos de nada se sintió sucia por recordar a una zorra de cabello rojo por lo cual la idol cerró la página y apagó su portátil mientras la datenshi miraba y contemplaba como su sempai se hacía pedazos

-Bien, ya te conté todo así que vete-Dijo con frialdad cosa que molestó a la datenshi la cual se arrodilló con tal de abrazar a su Ojou-sama

-Nico-sama, deja de sufrir… No te sirve de nada recordar aquello e incluso tus amigas se preocupan por ti

-A ellas no las metas, ni las menciones- Dijo la pobre loli con dolor, casi a punto de llorar

-Sensei, tienes que superarlo

-¡No sabes nada! ¿Qué sabes del amor? Nada- Gritaba mientras comenzaba a llorar, aquella chica no era la school idol que siempre brillaba con una gran sonrisa. Ahora ella era una pobre chica derrotada por la tragedia

-Sé mucho porque yo también amé a Riko pero ella hizo su vida con Chika aunque no suele agradarme pero le deseo lo mejor-Respondió la chuuni aunque volvió a sentir aquel dolor cuando no fue correspondida aunque exitosamente lo contenía

-Que bien por ti- Se limpió las lágrimas-En cambio cuando Maki me tildó de lo peor, toda mi vida se murió… Ya nada tiene sentido

-Senpai, entiendo lo de esa mujer… Pero mírame casi no tuve amigos en la vida aparte de Zuramaru y en verdad dolía cuando me ignoraban pero seguí adelante, después perdí a Lily pero aun así continué y como una miembro de Aqours, ahora no se si podré perderte a ti- La datenshi se avergonzó mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas

-No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?- La idol quedó confundida

-Nico-sama, puede llamarme loca o como guste pero diré esto aunque me arrepienta- Suspiró

-Sensei… Yo, yo te quiero… Te quiero más que como tu amiga y tu rival- Confesó avergonzada, se arrodilló en frente de la loli la cual estaba sorprendida

-Yoshiko, tú…

-Es difícil de explicar, ni siquiera eres mi tipo de chica, pero te admiro, te quiero y también te deseo, es la realidad

Nico abrió mucho los ojos al oír esas palabras, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amiga y rival sintiera algo por ella

-Sensei, si me permites…-Se acercó a la pequeña pelinegra para abrazarla de la cintura, sus labios tocaron a los suyos. La pobre loli comenzó a temblar antes de empujar a la datenshi con fuerza

-No… Perdóname-La loli se apartó un poco mientras la vergüenza y el miedo la dominaban.

La chuni en cambio se apartó de la escena con una mirada triste mientras su boca estaba sedienta de los labios de su sensei

-Entonces me voy- Con tristeza se levantó y dio la espalda, marchándose

-Yo…- La pequeña idol tocó sus labios y su cuerpo volvió a temblar

-No podría…- Asustada volvió a llorar, de aquella pequeña idol de cabellos negros quedaba ya solo quedaba una muñeca rota y deshecha, de trapo inservible.

La chuni se retiraba pero una fuerza la hizo caer hacia el futón y unos labios devoraban su boca, más una mirada llena de lágrimas y necesidad la miraba con ternura. La pobre chica sin decir nada apretó su mano con el de la datenshi hacia su corazón en señal de que si en verdad la amaba debía que darlo todo aunque demostrara con las acciones.

La datenshi aceptó esa petición mientras derramaba lágrimas, de pronto sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja donde cortó el dedo índice de la mayor poniéndolo entre sus labios, luego hizo con su mismo dedo colocando sobre la mejilla de su sempai

-Nico-sama… Yo estaré con usted senpai, le prometo que este ángel caído nunca la dejará sola- Susurró en un tono quebrado y a los segundos ambas unieron más que sus labios, sus esencias, sus corazones y quizás sus llamas… Ropas caídas comenzando por la pequeña idol que no usaba sostén mientras miraba a una Yoshiko que estaba en sostén negro que decoraba su busto junto a un cabello desarreglado que se extendía por el futón mientras sus ojos morados iluminaban con gran fuerza

-Hermosa…-Susurró para volver a su lecho de placer mientras la datenshi rodeaba su cuello, jadeos, sudor, gritos, lametones, rasguños y entre otros se hicieron notar hasta las primeras luces del amanecer.

Al primer golpe de luz la datenshi abrió sus ojos para ver que en el pequeño futón había una cinta roja y una gorra blanca al estilo rapero aunque se sorprendió al ver a una silueta de cabello largo que usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y bermudas blancas. La pequeña idol miraba el hermoso cielo azul sin voltearse atrás.

-Supongo que desde hoy tu y yo comenzaremos una vida juntas, ¿No?- La pequeña idol seguía mirando por la ventana mientras la datenshi se cubría con las mantas del futón

-Supongo que ambas comenzaremos a ir de nuevo- Esbozaba una sonrisa mientras la pelinegra se volteó hacia ella, sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca como el fuego la motivara a seguir con vida y más cuando ya tenía a alguien en su lado

-Nico-sama, ahora pareces otra persona

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que anoche tus ojos estaban muertos pero ahora pareces que al fin tienes una razón de vivir

-Y es todo gracias a mi ángel caído

La pelinegra caminó hacia donde su amada mientras le colocaba su capa negra la cual utilizaba para sus actos o en sus ensayos. Ambas chicas miraban como el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y el cielo dando su azul al máximo. Más tarde ambas unieron sus labios y susurraron un "Te quiero"

Al fin, al fin… Ya tengo una razón de amar y vivir…


End file.
